


Somewhat Familiar

by Khiela



Category: Castle, Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/pseuds/Khiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullpen talk and teasing about our favourite FBI profiler author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> It is short, but if I can figure a case to bring these two teams together...

"Oh c'mon, Beckett! You've got to have heard of David Rossi?" with practised ease detective Beckett was ignoring the whining of her author tag along.

"Please tell me she's heard of David Rossi," Castle turned his exaggerated puppy eyes to detectives Ryan and Esposito. They shared a look, before Esposito asked with a straight face, "Who's David Rossi?"

Castle gaped, "You call yourself law enforcement and don't know who Rossi is? Oh don't worry, he's no one, just probably the most famous FBI agent there's ever been, and that's only half due to the books he's written." Castle drifted off.

"You know, there might have been some fed advertising his book, right before I decided to join the academy," Ryan pretended to reminisce to Esposito.

"That so?"

"Yeah… Can't remember his name though. Those books sure were popular though. Might have bought one or two of them," Ryan added with a shrug and a grin.

"I knew you couldn't have _not_ heard of him!" Castle stated.

"Oh please, he's not that famous," Beckett interjected.

"Ah ha!" Castle exclaimed with melodramatic gestures, "You are familiar with him too, then."


End file.
